World Tours & Wild Decisions
by xXits.auslly.babyXx
Summary: Austin is finally going on a world tour, but there's a catch... he can only bring one of his friends with him over the next two months. Will he go, or will he decline the offer? Story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Wow, it's March already… 4 months until school ends. The idea for this just popped in my head, so I thought I'd write it. The plot's similar to Albums & Auditions and Tickets & Trash bags, but not a sequel or anything. Enjoy! **

Ally's POV 

School's over for the summer, and now I have to wait two whole months to do calculus and reading. At least I can hang out with Dez, Trish, and Austin, and write new music. I can't wait for the music festival coming up soon!

"Hey Als!" Austin says. He comes over with a microphone with a bunch of moons on it.

"What's up with that?" I ask.

"Oh, this? Jimmy got it. He thought I could use it for my performances!" In an obnoxious voice, Austin starts singing into the mic and runs all over the store.

_They wanna know know know _

_Your name name name _

_They want the girl girl girl _

_With game game ga- _

And he crashes into the rack of cymbals. My dad stands in front of him, and helps him up.

"Care to tell me why the floor is playing the cymbals?" Austin smiles embarrassedly.

"Sorry, Mr. Dawson. I just got this new mic!"

"Great! Now please pay attention next time. I don't want the floor to struggle playing violins." My dad retreats to his office, and Austin comes back over to me. He boops my nose.

"Cute. Now, can you help me clean that mess?"

"Aww! Do I have to?" Austin whines. I give him my best sad-puppy face.

"Pretty please?" I beg. I knew he couldn't resist. We pair the cymbals up, and place them back on the racks. Trish and Dez appear, wearing the exact same uniforms.

"This douche bag decided to get a job at Candie's Candy Shop after I got one. He eats candy, and no one cares, but when I eat candy, I get yelled at!" she exclaims.

"Hey, no one likes a grouch. I say we all just get along." Dez argues. Trish slaps him on the cheek, and he yanks a piece of her hair.

"Do that again, and you'll never get to eat another piece of candy ever again." Trish warns. Dez's eyes widen in fear, and he hides behind Austin. Austin pushes him away.

"Dude, you need to stand up for yourself."

"How can I do that if she makes a remark about everything I say, do, or wear?" That's when Jimmy walks in.

"Hey, Team Austin! I've got some news that you won't want to miss!"

"Really? What is it?" Trish diverts her attention from Dez to Jimmy.

"Hold on to your hats because Austin Moon is going worldwide!" We all cheered at the news. Austin was finally going on a world tour! Austin and I hugged, and we gave Trish and Dez high fives.

"Really? When?" Trish asks.

"We leave in about a week, but don't worry, I have the planning done. All you have to worry about is packing your bags!"

"This is awesome! Team Austin is gonna travel everywhere! I can't wait to visit London. I want to change my style." I say. It's true; I'm tired of these floral based outfits.

"I can't wait for Paris. Maybe I'll finally find the girl!" Austin exclaims.

"Well, I'll keep you updated on the exact time to be at the airport, and the tour dates." Jimmy turns to leave, but stops to add something else. "Ooh! I almost forgot! Austin, since I'm trying to save money, I was only able to get tickets for us and one other person. I guess that's it." And with that, he leaves. I turn to Austin, whose mouth is hanging open.

"Austin, I-"

"I'm just gonna go." Austin goes up to the practice room, and Dez, Trish, and I share glances.

"Maybe we should let him calm down." Dez suggests. He runs out right away.

"Yeah, I need to go back to the store anyways." Trish follows Dez, and they end up racing back. I decide to chat with Austin. He's at the piano, but he isn't playing any music.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"I don't know. I just thought that when I got to go on a world tour, we'd all get to go together. Now, I can only bring one of you." I sit next to him.

"It's your decision. Whatever path you choose to go down, I'll support it."

"But what if we go through that whole mess where I accidently invite all of you? Like when I got invited to the Music Awards?"

"Austin, that was a while ago. We've come so far, your heart knows what to do, even if you don't realize it. Think about it."

"Thanks." We hug for a while, and I hated letting go. I let Austin be alone. It would be nice to go on the tour, but what about Trish and Dez? Maybe I should let one of them go. I'm nervous about what Austin will do.

**Sorry if that was a little crappy. I promise the next chapters will be a whole lot better! Ta-ta! :P **


	2. Chapter 2

**Got the new chapter up! Yay! Anyways, who's gonna stick to waiting to see Freaky Friday & Fiction on the airdate, and avoid spoilers? Lol I hope I last. Alright, just enjoy this. :P **

Austin's POV 

I returned home, and laid on my bed. I could bring Ally, and she could write new songs for me. But I could bring Dez so he could videotape my concerts. Or, I can bring Trish. I know she'd love to go shopping at all these stores in London. This is so unfair! My parents called me down for dinner multiple times before they came into my room.

"Austin, are you alright?" my dad asks. I frown at him.

"Yeah, I'm the happiest I could ever be." I say sarcastically. I sit up as they sit next to me.

"What's going on?" my mom asks.

"Well, I'm going on a world tour." I say.

"Well, that's great honey! But why do you sound so bummed about it?"

"Because I can only bring one of my friends. I don't know whether I should choose one, or forget about the tour." My mom puts her arms around my shoulder.

"That must be hard for you. But we can't choose for you because it's your decision. We think you're smart enough to decide what happens."

"Thanks."

"Just know that whatever you choose, let's hope your mom and I won't have to miss you." My dad says. My mom shoots him a glare, and drags him out. I hear them bickering in the hall. I sat there listening to their argument for a while, but I got bored. I closed the door, and my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey, Austin! It's Jimmy here. There's been a problem with the flights, so you'll actually be leaving in two days. I know it's early, but that's showbiz!"

"Hey, at least I can get an early start!" I say as excited as I could.

"That's the spirit. I'll meet you and that other person at Miami International Airport at eight in the morning."

"Ok!" We hang up, and I groan again. I only have like a day to decide what to do. It might be too late to cancel the tour now.

* * *

Trish's POV

At the candy store, Dez and I were taking our ten-minute break. Dez was stuffing himself with licorice.

"I wonder what Austin's gonna do about the tour. Who do you think he should pick? I want to go! I can shop all over the world for the best clothes ever!" I say.

"Well, maybe I should go. I can post videos of the concerts, and he'll be more popular than ever!" He protests with his mouth full of red stuff.

"Puh-lease. No one wants to watch your videos."

"Then explain why A Billion Hits has over a million views." Dez argues. He wins that round.

"Well…"

"Besides, maybe we should let Ally go. What if Jimmy need a new song for the concerts? Austin will need Ally to write them with him."

"I guess."

"And just possibly they will finally get together!" I stare at Dez, who was smiling like an idiot. Then

"Ok, I think that is the best idea you've ever had!" I exclaim.

"Really? Aww, thanks Trish!" Dez hugs me really tight, and I push him off. He stumbles back into his chair.

"Don't get used to it though." I say. He crosses his arms, and pouts.

* * *

Austin's POV

I called up the rest of the gang to meet up at the food court. I wanted to tell them about the change in plans. I sat at one of the tables, surrounded by groups of friends who most likely will be able to hang out together all summer. It made me jealous.

"Hey Austin! What's up?" Dez plopped into the chair across from me, and leaned on the table. Trish appears, and pushes his elbows off.

"Nub, we don't want your dirty arms on the table!" she yells.

"Hey, at least I don't boss people around." He argues.

"What!? You always boss us around when filming!"

"Ok, you've got a point." Dez replies in defeat. Trish smirks in satisfaction as Ally sits next to me.

"What did you want us for?" she asks me. Trish and Dez stop bickering and revert their attention to me.

"Yeah, Jimmy called, and he said-"

"What did he say!?" Dez interrupts. We all glare at him. "Oh, sorry."

"Anyways, he said that the flights got messed up, and now the plane leaves in two days."

"So what does that mean?"

"That means I have to go, and whoever's coming with me has to know now." I say. The three look at each other. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Dez and I think Ally should go with you. I'm probably not gonna be able to get jobs in foreign countries, and Dez will just mess up learning new languages." Says Trish.

"A-Are you sure? You're ok with that?" asks Ally nervously.

"Yeah! I can keep Dez busy in a way." Ally and I eye Trish suspiciously, and Dez fiddles with his shirt collar.

"Well, Ally, do you want to come with me?" She hesitates a little.

"Well… alright yes!" We hug for a while, and when I opened my eyes for a split second, I could've sworn I saw Dez wink at Trish out of the corner of my eye. What was that all about? Did they want to be alone together so they let Ally go with me?

"So, maybe tomorrow we can get together and pack the things we need?" I suggest.

"Look who's learning to be ready on time." Ally jokes.

"Look who's learning to say better jokes." I tease back. This trip may be better than I thought.

**Hoped you enjoyed that, and I hope** **this is better than the first chapter. Review! :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up awesomers? I'm a bit hyper today as my April vacation went by way too fast. I finally got the third chapter done, so Enjoy! **

Ally's POV

When I arrived back home, I immediately grabbed as many suitcases as possible and dragged them into my bedroom. Of course I won't need a million of them. Staring at me like I lost my mind, my dad leaned against the doorway.

"What on Earth are you doing?"

"Don't worry, I'm not running away. Austin is going on a world tour, and I'm joining him for the summer."

"And when are you supposed to be leaving?" he asks, really annoyed.

"A little less than two days." I answer. His eyes widen in shock, and he rubbed them as if this were just a dream.

"What!? And how are you gonna get to… oh wherever you're going?" My dad

"You can bring me to the M.I.A. I need to be there by like six in the morning."

"Ally, you know I have to run the store. I won't be able to drive you."

"Well, what if Austin's parents can drive me?" I suggest. I'm pretty sure my dad has forgotten the whole "hating" situation by now.

"Oh, no-no-no. There is no way I'm gonna trust those two with you." Nope, he still remembers it.

"Dad, Trish only told you that you hated each other to keep me and Austin from getting in trouble that night."

"But Ally-" he protests.

"Please? This is probably my only chance to travel around the world!" I beg. I give him my best puppy eyes to let me go. He closes his eyes, and sighs.

" Alright, you can go, but only if you promise to buy me something."

"Thanks, Dad." He hugs me, and leaves. I start packing, filling the second bag almost completely with clothes. Austin's gonna find it weird, but hey, that's what girls do. Than I get a text from him.

…

_Austin: u can go? _

_Ally: yup starting to pack _

_Austin: & by starting u mean only 2 bags is 25% done? xD _

_Ally: very funny :P _

_Austin: hey do u want my parents 2 drive u 2 the airbed? _

_Ally: airbed? _

_Austin: autocorrect I meant airport xD _

_Ally: i was gonna ask u about tht cuz my dad can't bring me _

_Austin: cool maybe 2morrow u can spend the nite so we can get there on time _

_Ally: … _

_Austin: don't worry u can sleep in another room _

_Ally: its not tht what if ur parents won't let me? _

_Austin: i told them about what trish did they understand _

_Ally: k c u 2morrow! :) _

_Austin: u 2 ;) _

_._..

Hmm, twenty-five percent done? I'm probably between fifty and seventy-five percent finished!

Oh, whatever. I stuffed another bag with shoes, jewelry, and a bunch of other items I needed. I argued over whether or not I should bring a book, and then about which book I should bring. My dad overheard my self-argument and yelled at me to just bring them all. I just tossed three random ones in the suitcase, and zipped it up. All three have some amount of space for me to bring home souvenirs. I'm super nervous right now about what's gonna happen, but I told myself I'll be with Austin, so I'm not alone.

Austin's POV 

I finished packing my three suitcases, and I couldn't believe that it took three hours. Then, I noticed my room was a complete mess. Ally knows I'm a bit of a slob already, but I decided to clean it. I just hope she doesn't pull the covers off my bed again. My parents came in, extremely surprised that I was cleaning.

"Austin, what are you doing? You're gonna be gone for summer, so you wouldn't need to clean your room."

"So you like messy rooms?" I ask, knowing that they'll just open their mouths to say nothing.

"Is this about Ally? You seem to only clean your room whenever you know she'd be here." My mom says knowingly.

"It has nothing to do with Ally! Why can't I clean my room just to do it?"

"Because you never clean for fun." I get caught in a stare-down against my parents until I break.

"Fine, you win," I say as I crash onto my bed in defeat. "But I'm still not sure about my feelings for her."

"You know we can't choose who you like. Only you can, so just think about it. Besides, you'll be with her all summer, so you can make up your mind easily."

"I don't know. I guess."

"We'll leave you alone ok. Just finish cleaning your room." My dad tells me, and I hear them going downstairs. Yeah, I don't like cleaning when I'm being told to do it, but I didn't care. They were right. Only I can decide if I truly like Ally or not. And, if I do, I wonder how I would tell her.

_How would I tell her? _

**How is it so far? And how do you like my new story cover? I will probably update this soon, but it depends how much homework I get. Man, I only have like 43 days of school left! Well, review, and hasta la vista! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg, I'm sooo sorry about not updating for a while. I recently had finished MCAS, so I kinda lost track of my stories. At least I finished this chapter, so enjoy! **

Ally's POV

The little boy, who can surprisingly play an electric guitar, buys and leaves with it. Walking out, the case almost hits Trish. She gives me an "are you out of your mind!?" look.

"I don't know how a six year old can play an electric guitar," I explain. It wasn't that much of a deal since I'm going to Austin's house tonight so we could leave for the airport tomorrow. I silently reorganize the cash register, Trish watching me.

"You nervous?" she asks.

"Yeah, I mean three months. Outside of the country. What if I get jet lag? What if I mess up on the times? What if-" I say worriedly.

"Ally, get a hold of yourself! I'm sure you'll be fine. you said you've always wanted to travel around the world and go sight-seeing right?"

"That's true," I say as another customer walks up with an amp. I take care of him, and he leaves, accidentally bumping Trish with the amp.

"If I get hit one more time, I'm gonna give that person a wedgie they'll remember for a loooonnnng time," she growls. That was also bad timing to since Dez popped up behind her, and whacked her in the head with a plastic club thing.

"Yes! I've finally bested the great Trishini!" he shouts as he flails his arms around and spins like a maniac, with me assuming it's a victory dance.

"Hey Dez, do you wanna play a game?"

"Do I! What game?"

"It's called give the red head a wedgie." Dez smiles and nods his head until he realizes he's the red head. Trish chases him out the door as Austin walks in.

"What was that all about?" he asks.

"I have no idea," I say, absolutely confused.

"Anyways, you ready?" he asks.

"Yup, I only needed three bags."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Austin, I'm absolutely sure that I only packed three bags." Austin smirked at me.

"Are you absolutely, positively-"

"Enough. Just help me bring these boxes upstairs. My dad is doing that three-dollar savings thing."

…

Austin brought my bags to the guest room while I poked around with the guitars in his. He caught me trying to play one, but I didn't realize that until he sat next to me.

"Here, hold it like this." He positions my hand on the guitar, and with his hands still on mine, we started playing.

"Oh my god, this is incredible!"

"Do you think you can do it yourself now?" he asks. I wanted to say yes so I could impress him, but I also wanted to say no. The feeling of his hands on mine was so indescribable.

"I...I don't know," I answer.

"I'll help you some more, and then we can see what you can do." We play for the next few minutes, playing music I would never be able to perfect alone. Austin lets go of my hands to let me try by myself. They felt cold without his touch.

"I'm really nervous right now," I say.

"Don't be. I know it won't be perfect, but I'm sure you'll do way better than most beginners." I give it my best shot, strumming a few bars at a time, and probably only missing a few notes.

"Oh my God, that was..." I didn't even know what to say!

"You did so much better than my first time playing, even better than I expected!"

"Feels good to be better than the expert," I tease. Austin pats my hair as some sort of revenge, and I pull his hand away.

"Aww, why can't I pet your hair?" Austin whines.

"You'll mess it up!" I exclaim.

"Can I please style your hair?" he begs. Austin Moon… asking to style my hair… this won't be good. But, I decide to let him do it, just to see what will result. I felt pieces of my hair moving around, and strands fell in front of my face. Chills went up my spine as I felt his hands on my neck while gathering my hair.

"When are you gonna be done?" I ask.

"Why don't you see for yourself," he replies, pointing to the mirror. Checking out the hairstyle in the reflection, I'm amazed at the perfect fishtail braid.

"Austin, how did you do this?"

"I've watched my mom do her hair before. She still doesn't know that I have been doing that secretly since I was like six."

"You are so sneaky," I laugh. "But you clearly have incredible observation skills."

"Not that good, though. I still don't get how clouds look like bunnies on unicycles."

"Eh, to be honest, I've found cloud watching boring. I guess it's because I've done it so much… And the fact that the members have started to argue about the shapes. Every once in a while, I still like to lie on the grass and find shapes."

"It's pretty fun if you don't do it so often," Austin replies.

"True."

"Austin! Ally! Time for dinner!" his mom shouts up to us."

"Coming!" Austin hollers back.

"Race you," I challenge as I rush out of the room before Austin could realize what I just said. I left him in the dust until he caught up at the top of the stairs.

"Don't even think I'm slow," he pants. "I'm faster than you think." And I'm already at the bottom of the stairs, walking towards the kitchen.

"Oh hi Ally! Where's-"

"I'm… ready… for… dinner," Austin says between breaths as he stumbles into the kitchen. I cover my mouth with my hands to stifle a laugh as he clumsily bumps into the cabinet.

"Austin, what on Earth were you doing?" his dad asks.

"Ally wanted to race down here!" His parents stare at him in disbelief.

"Ally came in walking, whereas you are tired!"

"Never mind. Let's just eat." On the table, there was a bowl of salad, and some pasta. I sat next to Austin, who immediately dipped his roll into the sauce on his plate. When he ate it, some of that sauce ended up on his nose.

"You've got sauce on your nose," I say, grinning at his goofiness.

"I think I've figured that out," he replies, wiping it off.

"So, where is the tour covering?" his dad asks.

"I think Europe, Asia, some areas in Africa, and Australia," Austin explains.

"And you'll only have two months!?"

"Jimmy was thinking of doing three."

"But you have school in September!" his mom complains.

"I'm sure we'll have a tutor with us at that time."

"Oh wow Austin, you actually paid attention to something school related," I joke.

"That's because it also has to do with the tour, which relates to music."

"Alright, that makes sense."

…

"Your bags are over there, and there's a bathroom just down the hall," Austin tells me.

"Oh my God. I'm so excited I don't even want to sleep!" I exclaim.

"Tell you what, once my parents go to sleep, I'll sneak in and we can do something to pass the time. We have to get up at four anyways, so there isn't really a reason to just sleep for only four hours. We've got a plane for that."

"Yeah, you're right. So, I'll see you later!" I say, and Austin leaves. I just change into sweatpants and a t-shirt, and sit on the bed to write in my journal. I don't know how long I sat there, but it's already one. Then I heard knocking, and knowing his parents finally fell asleep, I stuffed my book into my bag, and opened the door."

"Look what I brought!" He whispers, holding up a box."

"What is it?" I ask.

"Blink. It's a really fun game. I'll teach you." We sat on the floor, and Austin dealt the cards. He explained the rules to me, and we began playing. I was so confused that Austin defeated me in like a minute.

"That's not fair! You've played way longer than me," I whine.

"You'll get used to it." I eventually get the hang of it, but Austin still won every round. "Give up yet?" he teases

"Nope. I'm gonna win." We start a new round, and sure enough, I was right. My cards flew down rapidly, making Austin's eyes go wild."

"Aww, dang it! I lost! Well, I did figure you were gonna come around."

"Want to play another game? I'm all fired up for more rounds," I say excitedly. Austin rolls his eyes, but agrees.

"Just one more though." After dealing the cards, we start. Once again, my cards fly down so fast Austin barely had any time to place his down. Within ten seconds, I win again.

"How?" he exclaims.

"Never underestimate a girl."

"I did expect you to win, but not twice in a row!"

"Yeah, we're done playing. I don't want you 'lose your Blink reputation.'"

Well then, what's next on our schedule?"

"We didn't really plan anything for the last two hours."

"Then let's just watch a movie on the laptop," Austin suggests.

"Alright, what should we watch?"

"I say we watch 10.5. It's an awesome movie." Austin finds the movie, and we sat on the bed to watch it. We only managed to watch the first part as it was already four. Austin sneaked back into his room so his parents wouldn't catch us. Lying in the bed, I hear the door creak open.

"Ally? It's time to get up." This is it. It's time to begin our journey.

**How was that? Again, I'm really sorry I took so long to update it. It'll be a while before I update it again 'cause I'm going to D.C. next week, and I'm got an 8****th**** grade Semi, Olympics, graduation, and a million finals. I get out June 24, so sometime that week there'll be a new chapter. Adios! **


End file.
